


Fotos

by Nande_chan



Series: Castillos de papel [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Magical Creatures
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan





	Fotos

Nunca antes habías visto algo semejante. Esos caballos eran realmente hermosos y poseían aquellas poderosas alas que eran lo suficientemente grandes como para cubrir el retrato de la señora gorda.

—¿Qué son? —Te oíste preguntar.

—Abraxans —respondió alguien cercano a ti, aunque no supiste de quién se trataba.

Tenías que conseguir una foto de aquellos caballos, sería la mejor imagen que nunca antes se hubiese visto. Cogiste tu cámara, enfocaste tu objetivo y trataste de obtener la mejor toma. Sacaste varias fotos, tantas que pronto ya no te quedó suficiente espacio para tomar fotos de las bellas alumnas de aquel colegio francés.


End file.
